Don't Stop the Music
by Minizaya
Summary: AU. Shizuo's parents always fought a lot and Izaya's father wanted him to inherit his family company. They meet once at a party and years later they meet again; Izaya as his father's company president and Shizuo as a new worker at the same place.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, new project. I know I shouldn't get new things until finishing mine but I couldn't help it. xD_  
_Oh well, hope you enjoy. :3_  
_As usual, originally for the Kink Meme._

_I was listening to Jamie Cullum's "Please don't stop the music" while writing, hence the title. ~_

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo didn't care much for bars or any parties as it is. He is much more an introvert guy and would rather stay on his own. Even around his family, since his parents were just as close to winning a "best parents award" as Shizuo was to win an Oscar. Meaning, never. Shizuo was not meant to be an actor, for he was way too honest with his feelings and himself, on that note. He might not be the smartest guy but unlike many people, he could understand what matters the most, which means he had a simple, albeit complex, way of seeing life. He didn't care about genetics and how people could be affected by its modifications. He didn't care about enormous mathematics equations and much less about things beyond what he could see, like cells and atoms. Above all, people had to live well and be happy. Happy for the things they have and it they don't feel fine about them, they should simply chance. He liked many simple things in life, like the contrast between tree branches and leaves with the blue sky.

This way, even from a distance, he was always looking out for others well being. That's why he would take long strolls around the city after school. So this way he could sit down on a bench at the park and watch the children playing and laughing. He actually enjoyed that, he noted smiling sadly; at least they had a normal childhood, unlike his own. The sky was getting darker and darker, so he figured he had to go home soon. He had no rush so he walked slowly, only stopping when he was face to face with the front door.

He was never sure of what could happen when that door was crossed. Some nights were calm, almost like they were a happy and normal family. But others were so disturbing he didn't even like to remember them. But he didn't have a choice, so he opened the front door, walking in. Most lights were off but Shizuo knew better. He walked towards the kitchen hearing voices. His heartbeat was loud against his ears; the uncertainty of the next moment always drove him crazy.

It looked fine. But Kasuka's eyes told him otherwise. He had a meaningful connection with his little brother that unlike him chose to hide all his feelings behind a serene expression. But all too soon, that false peaceful situation was broken just as much as that glass bowl that his mother threw at his father. Shizuo sometimes wondered why they just didn't divorce or something. He was so scared of those crises, always so scared… Since he was a little boy.

All those experiences led to an unbelieving Shizuo. After all, if not even his parents could be together happily as a couple, maybe no one could. So the blond had never felt love towards another one and that was partially why he preferred to be alone.

Another scream ripped him out of his thoughts and he ran. He needed to get out of that place and quickly. He felt sorry for leaving Kasuka behind but he couldn't take it anymore. He ran as long as his legs could take him and he found himself in the middle of the city. He barely registered his father calling his name. He was panting when he saw a group of boys around his age going into a bar. No, he hated bars. But at least he had his wallet and mobile phone with him and right now, anything would be better than going back.

He had no idea, though, that tonight things were start to change. Tonight, the night he ran from his home to get his problems away from him, something would change, and not only on him.

People never think how much their actions will influence on the future. Shizuo never thought that everything on his life could change just by meeting one person… That boy that was sitting alone on the counter.

Shizuo's phone buzzed against inside of his pocket and he got it, looking at the screen. It read "Dad". For a brief moment, Shizuo asked himself what was he doing and so he turned his back to the bar walking away. He should go home. Curious, he decided to hear the voice mail he had just got from his father but as soon as he heard the first words, he changed his mind, putting his mobile on silent mode and walking into the bar.

The music inside was louder than on the outside, though that was an obvious fact, still Shizuo was somewhat glad that you could still talk to someone without screaming to one another. He walked over to the counter sitting on one of the high benches. A few places to his left was a lone black haired boy while to his right, there was a group of boys and girls talking and laughing. Shizuo was pulled out from his daydreaming by the barman's voice.

"Want a drink?"

The blond looked at him. He was a regular guy, older than him and a bit overweight. Shizuo wasn't much into drinks but he figured he should do it since he wanted to escape from his life tonight. The problem was that he wasn't fond of bitter drinks at all and also, he had no idea of what drinks were named after. He asked shyly.

"Do you have anything sweet?"

"Sweet? Yeah, sure."

The barman chuckled, making Shizuo feel out of place and embarrassed. While the man started preparing his drink he glanced around to see if anyone was watching. The group didn't seem to even notice he was there but on the other side, his eyes met red ones and he felt his cheeks warming up. Damn, that black haired boy was watching everything.

In a moment there was a glass in front of him and it had a pinkish color. The blond got it, taking a sip and immediately relaxing as he felt the familiar taste of strawberry. He actually really enjoyed that drink.

"Sweet enough for 'ya?" The barman was looking at him with a small mocking smile at his face.

"Yeah." Shizuo answered feeling better just by having this nice cocktail to enjoy. The barman walked off, laughing a bit and the blond frowned. Curiously, he looked over to the boy to his left but as soon as their eyes met again he turned away. The boy was still looking at him. He was actually curious to know who that boy was but it's not like he had the courage to walk over and start a conversation. He was quietly finishing his drink when the barman prepared another one for him with a sly smile. He was about to take the first sip when he noted some movement on his peripheral vision and turned his head, surprised to see that boy sitting next to him.

"Careful with those. They may be sweet, but alcoholic nonetheless."


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo exchanged glances between the boy and the drink for a brief moment wondering how should he answer this. He decided to go for the simple one.

"Yeah, I guess."

He had a hard time trying to look at the boy. He was curious and wanted to analise him more carefully, but unfortunately, the brunet was staring directly at him and Shizuo was not a good one on keeping eye contact so he'd rather keep his eyes on his drink. Shizuo felt uncomfortable by eye contact, somehow embarrassed, sometimes intimidated. Thankfully the raven haired found something to say because more than eye contact, the blond hated awkward silences even more.

"So you're not the type of guy that comes often to bars, eh?"

"Not at all." Shizuo was focused on the wall behind the counter while the brunet had his body fully turned towards his, leaning his arm at the table.

"So what brings you here?" The blond slightly shifted on his seat, glancing towards the other boy unsure if he should reply or not. He didn't have time to decide though, the raven haired soon added.

"I mean, if you're not a bar guy and even so you're here and alone, it only means you came to forget about something. Did you break up with your girlfriend?"

Shizuo was starting to feel a bit light headed. After all he had not followed the other's advice and hadn't quit with his drink. He was a bit irritated on how personal his questions were even though he was not on his most healthy and conscious state of mind. On the other hand he was craving to tell his problems for someone apart from Kasuka, who lived through them with him.

"No. Following you're logic, you're also here to forget about something."

The brunet finally looked down and smiled sadly. Shizuo was honestly surprised when he started talking.

"I just got into Todai."

The blond gasped. "T-Todai?" That meant that boy was pretty smart. "Then you should be celebrating!"

The brunet sighed heavily. "Not at all. My dad forced me to do it. He has a company and I'm supposed to take over later in my life, so I'll have to study Business. But that's not what I want..."

The taller glanced once more to the raven haired boy who had his head low. Well, that sure appeared to be complicated so he felt a bit of sympathy growing for him on the pit of his stomach. Since he had been honest, Shizuo figured he should do the same.

"My parents fight all the time. They scream, cry and throw things at one another. I couldn't stand it anymore so I came here."

He was now finishing his second drink and took the opportunity to look at the place the other one was sitting before. There were some empty glasses there, leaving him to conclude the brunet was not on his perfect state of mind just as himself, who was not used to the effects of alcohol. Suddenly, the brunet got up.

"Damn! I love this song. Please," He raised his hands, holding onto Shizuo's clothes. "Dance with me."

Shizuo turned his head, staring at the brunet trying to figure out if he was really serious. Him? Dancing? The blond was definitely not a dancer at all. He was about to deny it when he briefly noticed they'd been keeping eye contact and there was a glint of excitement on the brunets eyes that drawn Shizuo in. And he didn't find the strength to deny him so he got up. His face lit up and he started pulling the blond to the dance floor.

He noticed for the first time what clothes the brunet was wearing. A tight black jeans with a thin chain at his right side. He wore a red t-shirt with v-neck. Shizuo couldn't help but feel a little ashamed by his own clothing. After all, he still had his school uniform on since he didn't exactly had had the time to change. So he had on bluish pants, the white button up shirt and his jacket.

Shizuo was pulled through a small crowd and the brunet stopped, starting to dance. Damn, the way he moved his hips was way too much endearing. He stared into his eyes again and let his instincts take over. After a while he noticed no one around was even looking at them and stopped caring so much about his moves. After all, the brunet seemed so excited he couldn't care less for the blond's movements.

He vaguely wondered how gay they might have looked like. If the brunet was gay also briefly crossed his mind, not that he cared... But he had never met a homosexual before, or at least, not that he'd known of. Actually he had never thought of himself as anything; he never had the will to try and be with someone, especially because he never believed it was worth it. But now he felt so different while moving alongside the smaller boy and his heart jumped in a strange way when he felt the brunet`s hands around his waist. His breathing got faster as he inevitably leaned in, getting just a little bit closer. Now the situation had changed, he could barely stay without staring into his eyes. His reddish eyes were so pretty, damn.

Alright, Shizuo had to admit he was probably under the effects of alcohol. There was no way eyes could shine and lips seem so pinkish like that! He felt hands moving from his waist to his shoulders...

He stopped hearing the music as his heart beat got too loud against his ears. He encircled his waist with his arms pulling him closer and almost savoring his taste already. Almost. Their lips touched timidly at first; nothing more than a light brushing of skin to skin. The brunet pressed their lips together a bit more, after pulling away for a second and licking his lips. Shizuo quickly understood why, it felt more right away.

Soon Shizuo was parting his lips and feeling their tongues wrapping one on another. Almost tripping while trying to go through the crowd and only separating their mouths when necessary, the blond pressed the smaller man against the wall. It was interesting how this bar was off any kind of rules. Nobody cared if under aged boys were drinking and they didn't seem to mind that now they were kissing the living daylights of one another. Shizuo quickly learnt how to do it. Moving his tongue slowly and deeply against the other's while nibbling, kissing, sucking everything he could.

He could almost feel his hormones going crazy. Or maybe it was just him. When he felt something hard poking against his body he felt a shrill of excitement. The brunet would moan and whine in vain, for Shizuo would simply swallow everything hungrily. His hands were roaming all over his body and he felt the brunet grinding into him once more before pulling away and muttering with his cheeks flushed and breathless.

"Come with me..."


End file.
